Reason
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Tersisa mereka berdua dalam rumah itu. Dazai Osamu yang tidak bisa ditebak, dan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang selama ini selalu mengira bahwa pemuda berhelai cokelat itu membencinya. #BSRRainFeelings


Derasnya hujan di luar sana rasa-rasanya tidak bisa mengalahkan hening. Bagi Akutagawa yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela, hujan yang serasa menghantam gendang telinga ini belum cukup buat mengusir hampa. Hening, hampa, juga dingin.

"Akutagawa-_kun_." Pundaknya ditepuk pelan. Akutagawa menoleh, dan menemukan sosok pemuda jangkung dengan dua gelas berwarna putih dalam pegangan.

"Dazai-_san_ ..."

"Mau teh?"

Ketika ingin menjawab, secara tiba-tiba Akutagawa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia terbatuk keras, namun kedengaran ditahan hingga terasa sakit. Si pemuda jangkung menghela napas, meletakan gelas-gelas tadi di atas meja, lalu berlutut di hadapan Akutagawa seraya menyodorkan sapu tangan. "Kamu nggak perlu menahannya ..." ucap pemuda itu pelan. "Lebih terasa sakit kalau kamu menahannya, kan?"

**~o~**

**Reason**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Dedicated for event #BSRRainFeelings**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"Ini teh tawar, bisa menghangatkan tenggorokan dan badanmu." Segera setelah batuk Akutagawa berhenti, Dazai kembali menawarkan gelas yang semula ia letakan di atas meja pada pemuda pucat yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Akutagawa nampak ragu ketika Dazai menyodorinya. Dazai yang melihatnya mengulum senyum tipis. "Ini teh tawar, kok," ujarnya. "Aku dengar dari Odasaku, kalau kamu nggak suka manis, jadi aku nggak memasukan gula sama sekali."

Akutagawa diam sejenak. Lamat-lamat, gelas itu diterimanya, meski isinya tidak langsung ia sesap barang sedikit. Ia memegang gelas tersebut berdampingan dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang bernoda merah, bekas batuk yang kelewat parah tadi.

"Makin parah, ya ...?" Sambil turut menatap jendela, Dazai menyesap tehnya sedikit. Helaan napasnya terdengar berat selang beberapa menit.

Pemuda berkulit pucat di sampingnya tidak menjawab. Pandangan Akutagawa hanya terfokus pada apa yang ada di luar sana. Pada hujan, pada kota yang perlahan-lahan mulai menyepi. Dazai mendengus pelan. Iris cokelat manisnya menatap Akutagawa yang diam di tempatnya.

"Pada akhirnya hanya tersisa kita berdua, kan?" tanyanya. "Padahal ... aku ingat sekali, kamulah yang pertama kali datang, Akutagawa-_kun_."

Kota yang mereka tinggali ini menyepi bukan karena alasan sepele. Ada sebuah virus mematikan yang menyerang nyaris seluruh populasinya secara perlahan. Ciri-ciri seseorang yang terjangkit ialah batuk parah disertai darah yang terjadi cukup sering, seiring dengan melemahnya tubuh orang tersebut.

Rumah yang mereka tinggali ini pun sebelumnya juga tidak sesepi ini. Seorang pria baik bernama Oda Sakunosuke menampung beberapa anak yang terlantar setelah diketahui positif terjangkit virus yang dimaksud, memberi mereka tempat bernaung, perawatan, dan juga kasih sayang. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke adalah salah satu dari anak-anak tersebut. Oda membawanya ke rumah ini dan mengenalkannya pada Dazai Osamu, yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai sahabat dari si pria.

Ada beberapa anak yang tertampung dalam rumah tersebut. Barangkali tujuh atau delapan orang–entahlah, Akutagawa tidak tahu seberapa banyak karena tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka. Itu dulu, sebelum semuanya meninggal satu per satu, menyisakan dirinya seorang serta Oda dan Dazai. Oda yang penyayang, dan Dazai yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Andaikan Odasaku masih hidup, ya ...?" Pandangan Dazai kembali terarah pada jendela. "Dia pasti lebih tahu bagaimana caranya bertindak kalau batukmu parah seperti tadi."

Oda Sakunosuke meninggal seminggu lalu, bertepatan dengan hari lahir Akutagawa, akibat virus yang sama yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjangkitinya. Makamnya yang sederhana bisa dilihat dari tempat Dazai dan Akutagawa duduk sekarang. Dazai sendiri yang menguburnya, ditemani Akutagawa yang menyaksikan dari belakang dengan perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan. Sejak saat itu, rumah rasanya sunyi. Kalau boleh jujur pun, sebelumnya Akutagawa dan Dazai tak pernah sedekat ini, sebelum orang yang mempertemukan mereka pergi untuk selamanya.

Akutagawa tidak berkata apapun. Masih diam, memerhatikan rintikan air yang makin deras di luar sana. Sejujurnya ia ingin ikut mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Dazai yang sebelumnya tak pernah dekat dengannya. Lagipula Akutagawa tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Dazai rasakan tiap mereka berpapasan. Pernah suatu kali, ketika Akutagawa terbatuk parah dan Oda mencoba membuatnya reda, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Dazai yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

_"Kau memang lebih baik mati saja, Akutagawa-_kun_."_

Akutagawa tak pernah mengerti apa alasan Dazai mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin Dazai membencinya, bisa saja begitu. Akutagawa sering merasaka hal demikian hingga memilih menjauh dari Dazai, menjauh dari yang lain, berharap virus yang menjangkitinya itu bisa merengut nyawanya lebih cepat. Namun, kenyataannya malah ia yang bertahan hidup lebih lama, bahkan lebih lama ketimbang orang yang merawatnya.

"Kamu tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu, Akutagawa-_kun_?" Teh dalam gelas yang Dazai pegang tersisa setengah gelas. Ia melirik gelas Akutagawa yang ternyata sudah diletakan di atas meja. "Tehnya diminum, dong. Nanti dingin, lho ..."

Akutagawa ingin menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan. Namun belum ia menggerakan kepala, tenggorokannya lagi-lagi terasa tercekat. Pemuda itu refleks menutup mulutnya lagi, menahan batuk yang terdengar makin menyedihkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

Dazai menghela napas. "Jangan ditahan ..." Sapu tangan miliknya tadi masih ada pada Akutagawa. Dazai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi selain meminta pemuda itu untuk tidak menahan batuknya yang terasa perih.

Batuk Akutagawa mulai mereda selang beberapa menit. Dazai bangkit dan undur diri, tapi tak lama kemudian kembali dengan sebuah sapu tangan baru dan segelas air hangat di tangannya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu sebentar." Gelas tersebut ia letakan di atas meja, sementara Dazai mulai berlutut dan pelan-pelan meraih tangan Akutagawa tanpa menunggu jawaban. Dibersihkannya cairan merah yang memenuhi tangan si pemuda pucat tanpa kata. Setelah selesai, Dazai kembali meraih gelas air hangat tadi dan menyodorkannya pada Akutagawa.

"Minum, Akutagawa-_kun_," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada pelan. "Kalau kamu nggak mau minum teh tawar, seenggaknya minumlah air hangat–tenggorokanmu bisa makin sakit kalau tidak dibasahi apa-apa."

Kali ini, Akutagawa menerima gelas tersebut. Tenggorokannya jadi terasa lebih baik setelah dibasahi air hangat. Dazai mengambil tempat di samping Akutagawa, di tempatnya sebelumnya, memerhatikan Akutagawa hingga pemuda itu selesai minum dan meletakan gelasnya di samping gelas berisi teh tawar yang mulai mendingin.

"Sudah mendingan?" Akutagawa mengangguk kecil ketika Dazai bertanya. Dazai menghela napas, lega ketika mendapat jawaban dari pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu, sekalipun hanya sebatas anggukan kecil.

Keduanya kembali ditelan hening. Suara hujan di luar sana lagi-lagi terasa samar, meski keduanya duduk tepat di depan jendela.

"Kenapa ...?"

Suara lirih dari mulut Akutagawa mengundang atensi Dazai. Si pemuda jangkung mengerjap bingung, tidak paham dengan maksudnya.

"Hm?"

"Dazai-_san_ ... masih merawatku ..." ucapan Akutagawa kedengaran serak–barangkali karena batuknya yang terlampau parah barusan.

Dazai memiringkan kepala, masih merasa bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Dazai-_san_ ... membenciku ... kan?" Akutagawa terlalu takut buat menatap Dazai. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke bawah, ke arah punggung kaki pucatnya yang tidak terbalut apa-apa. "Waktu itu ... Dazai-san pernah bilang ... lebih baik aku mati saja. Aku setuju dengan hal itu, sebenarnya ..."

Akutagawa tidak mendengar apapun lagi selain suara hujan. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar suara Dazai yang memanggilnya.

"Akutagawa-_kun_."

Akutagawa menoleh pelan-pekan. Yang ia lihat adalah Dazai yang tengah menatapnya, ada gelengan kecil dari pemuda itu kala iris keduanya saling bertemu.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Akutagawa-_kun_," ucapnya pelan. "Tidak pernah, sama sekali tidak pernah. Aku hanya ... merasa bingung. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang apa yang kamu sukai, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dekat denganmu seperti kamu dengan Odasaku.

"Alasanku berkata demikian dulu adalah karena semua ini tidak pantas untukmu. Virus-virus sialan ini, seharusnya mereka tidak menjangkitimu." Lagi, ada helaan napas dari mulut Dazai. "Kamu lebih pantas bahagia. Mereka yang lebih dulu pergi karena ini semua sudah berbahagia di sana, aku juga ingin kamu merasakan hal yang sama

"Sejak Odasaku meninggal ... aku ingin menggantikan perannya yang selalu merawatmu. Aku memang tidak sebaik Odasaku, tapi aku selalu ingin berusaha dan berharap virus yang menjangkitimu itu segera pergi, dengan cara apapun."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka berdua terdiam di antara suara hujan yang kedengaran samar. Akutagawa bisa mendengar seluruh ucapan Dazai dengan jelas, dan selanjutnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuatmu salah paham," ucap Dazai tiba-tiba. "Kalau kamu mau ... bisa kita berkenalan lagi?"

Akutagawa menoleh. Tatapannya melempar tanya pada Dazai yang tahu-tahu sudah mengulum senyum tipis.

"Aku ingin bisa lebih dekat denganmu–kembali berkenalan bisa membuat kita jadi lebih dekat, kan?"

Akutagawa tidak tahu apa maksud pemuda di sampingnya itu. Namun, pelan-pelan kepalanya mengangguk. Senyum Dazai makin lebar.

"Saa, namaku Dazai Osamu. Mohon bantuannya!"

"... Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, mohon bantuannya juga ..."

**-end-**

**Sebenernya nggak yakin kalo ini hurt, hjkhjkhjksss-**

**(btw yang ngira virusnya ini corona, kalian salah besar. Ini karangan saia aja sebenernya, dari tahun lalu sebelum corona ada, yang pengen saia kembangin tapi ga ngeh juga wwww)**


End file.
